Different Life
by SehuNisa
Summary: D.O,Lay,Luhan,dan Baekhyun adalah empat namja yang bisa dibilang kehidupannya sangat sederhana,,tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa diri mereka sedang diincar oleh 4 namja yaitu Kai,Suho,Sehun,dan Chanyeol..keempat namja ini mempunyai derajat yang sama..mungkin bisa dibilang kaum "HOLANG KAYA"..mau tahu next nya?CHENKAID.O..T
1. Chapter 1

Author : SehuNisa

Tittle : Different Life

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship,YAOI

Cast : -KaiSoo

-HunHan

-Sulay

-ChanBaek

Summary :D.O,Lay,Luhan,dan Baekhyun adalah empat namja yang bisa dibilang kehidupannya sangat sederhana,,tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa diri mereka sedang diincar oleh 4 namja yaitu Kai,Suho,Sehun,dan Chanyeol..keempat namja ini mempunyai derajat yang sama..mungkin bisa dibilang kaum "HOLANG KAYA"..mau tahu next nya?CHENKAID.O..T

Warning:Don't Like,Don't Read..This is real my mind..Please Don't Plagiat.. ^v^

.

.

.

.

_You and Me_

_Is_

Different

_Although we different_

_We can one_

_We can happy_

_And_

_We can love each other_

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya,,burung-burung pulang kembali ke sarangnya..saat itu juga terlihat 3 seorang namja yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan Cheonggyecheon,,,mereka terlihat senang karena mereka baru saja diterima di SeoulTalent High School..Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk ke Sekolah itu..salah satunya 3 namja ini..3 namja ini adalah Luhan,Lay,dan D.O dan .Mereka bisa masuk di sekolah itu karena mereka memiliki talent yang sangat baik dan mendapat beasiswa meskipun derajat hidupnya sederhana..

"Jakkaman,,Jakkaman.."teriak seorang namja dengan suara yang cukup nyaring bernama Baekhyun dari belakang

"eoh?Baekhyun!ku kira kau pulang lebih awal dari kami"Sahut D.o

"Aniya..aku jadi belakangan pulangnya karena aku mencari eyeliner ku yang hilang..padahal tadi ku letakkan di tas"rengek Baekhyun dan masih mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya..

"Aish..kau ini Baekhyun,belum saja besok disuruh turun..kau sudah sibuk memakai eyeliner"Balas Luhan

"Sudah,,sudahlah..nanti kau beli saja yang baru.."Sahut Lay,seketika rengekan Baekhyun dan aktivitas mengobrak-abrik tasnya pun berhenti..

"Jinjja?Lay mau belikan Baekhyun eyeliner yang baru?"Dengan PuppyEyes nya Baekhyun berharap

"Aniya,,aku tidak punya uang..jadi kalau mau beli eyeliner kau beli saja pakai uang mu kau piker aku orang kaya?"Lay menjauhi Baekhyun,,sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya..

"Baekhyun kau diterima tidak di sekolah itu?"Tanya D.o

"Ne,,ini selebarannya,,bahwa aku diterima di sekolah itu"Baekhyun langsung memberikan selebaran kertas ke D.O

"Aku,Luhan,Lay juga dapat kertas ini…wah kita sekelas yah,kita semua di kelas X-A "Sahut D.O sambil mengembalikan kembali kertas yang dipinjam dari Baekhyun

"Berarti kita sudah boleh turun sekolah besok di sekolah itu.."potong Luhan dengan wajah girang..

"Ayo,,cepat jalannya hari sudah makin senja.."Bentak Lay yang langsung membuat yang lain yang lain pun mempercepat langkah jalan mereka..

**The Next Day**

_Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.15_

.

.

.

. "Jakkaman,,jakkaman..jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..aku juga mau pergi naik bus bersama kalian"Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari dari belakang D.O,Lay,dan Luhan..

"Ppali..ppali..kita sudah mau naik bus tau.."Seru D.O yang mulai menaiki bus

"Ne,,,ne..arra"Baekhyun pun langsung bergegas menaiki bus bersama yang lainnya..

"Kau pasti terlambat,hanya karena mengurus eyelinermu itu kan?"Tanya Luhan dengan wajah kesal

"Ne,,ne..mianhe..hyung"Balas Baekhyun . _Bus pun berangkat menuju daerah Cheongdamdong_ . . . .

"Kajja..lari..mungkin semua sudah masuk kelas,,dan memulai pelajaran..kajja..ppali"Teriak Lay sambil berlari menuju kelas..

"Hosh,,hosh,,hosh..jangan sampai aku berkeringatan,karena aku tidak mau eyelinerku luntur"rengek Baekhyun sambil terus berlari menuju kelas..

"Aku duluan yah…"Luhan berlari lebih duluan..

"Jakkaman,,jakkaman..masa aku di belakang sendiri?"Sahut D.O yang sedang ngosh-ngoshan berlari..

.

.

"_Tok"_

"_Tok"_

"_Tok"_

"Permisi,,bolehkah kami masuk?"Luhan mengetuk pintu kelas sambil bertanya..sedangkan yang lain hanya menggigit kuku jari mereka,,entah bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya..

"Kita ini ceroboh sekali..ini kan hari pertama sekolah di sekolah kita datang terlambat?"Tanya D.O dengan mata bulatnya..

"Ini semua gara-gara Baekhyun..coba saja tadi kita tidak menunggu Baekhyun,mungkin kita tidak akan terlambat"balas Lay dengan wajah bosannya..

"Mianhe,,jebal mianhe..aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan ini"Baekhyun meminta maaf dan mulai meneteskan air matanya..

"Sudah,,sudah Baekhyun..kau jangan menangis..nanti eyelinermu luntur lho!"Luhan langsung menunjuk mata Baekhyun,,sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk merapikan eyelinernya agar tidak luntur

.

.

"_Kriet"_

"_Kriet"_

"_Kriet"_

Perlahan pintu kelas pun terbuka..

"Oh,,kalian..anak baru yah?silahkan masuk"kata seorang guru dari dalam kelas yang membukakan pintu .

"Ayo,perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" .

"Anyyeonghaseo,,Luhan harap aku bisa berteman baik dengan kalian semua.."Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah manis nan imut itu bagaikan seorang bidadari yang baru saja mendarat di permukaan bumi..

"Lihatlah,,wajahnya imut,cantik,menggemaskan,bibirnya yang sangat kissable,pipinya yang chubby..aku menginginkannya"Gumam seorang namja dalam hati yang bernama Sehun yang tengah duduk asik memandangi sesosok bidadari nan imut yaitu Luhan…

"Anyyeonghaseo,,Kyungsoo imnida a.k.a D.O "D.O juga memperkenalkan dirinya dengan matanya yang bulat,wajah ceria,dan bibir tebalnya yang sangat menggoda

"Ternyata namanya D.O!sesuai dengan orangnya yang sangat menarik untukku..bibirnya sangat tebal,,aku ingin melumatnya,matanya yang bulat,,aku ingin mengecupnya,,dan senyuman yang manis,,aku ingin dia selalu tersenyum untukku..Aku menyukai dirinya.."Ucap seorang namja dalam hati yang bernama Kkamjong a.k.a Kai yang duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil memandangi D.O tanpa berkedip

"Lay,lay,Lay..eyeliner ku tidak luntur kan?aku malu kalau saat aku memperkenalkan diri eyelinerku luntur.."bisik Baekhyun ke Lay sambil memperbaiki eyelinernya..

"aniya,,aniya..kau sangat takut jika eyelinermu itu luntur..Calmdown..eyelinermu tidak akan luntur"balas Lay sambil berbisik

"Anyyeonghaseo,,Baekhyun imnida..bangapta"sama seperti Luhan & D.O,Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya..eyeliner dimatanya menambah kesan menawan pada Baekhyun..jemari tangannya yang lentik sibuk mengurusi poninya yang selalu jatuh di hadapan dahinya,dan juga sesekali Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya yang menambah kesan imut pada Baekhyun

"Namja itu memakai eyeliner,,ya memang cocok untuk matanya yang manis itu..jemari yang lentik..rasanya ingin kugenggam erat tangannya..pipinya yang imut..ingin kucium pipinya..Aku ingin memilikinya… seutuhnya"Cibir pelan dari seorang namja yang bernama Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang Sehun & Kai sambil mengerdip-ngerdipkan matanya ke Baekhyun

"Anyyeonghaseo..Yixing imnida a.k.a Lay,,"dan dia adalah orang terakhir yang memperkenalkan diri..Senyuman Lay yang mempunyai lesung pipit itu menambah kesan manis dari seorang namja yang sangat penyayang ini,suara yang tidak terlalu nyaring saat memperkenalkan diri, memberitahu kalau dia adalah seorang tipe yang pemalu..gigitan bibir bawahnya yang menandakan kegugupannya justru membuat orang tersenyum manis padanya karena kesan wajahnya saat ekspresi itu…

"Dia mempunyai lesung pipit saat tersenyum,,sangat manis untuk dipandang..nada suaranya yang rendah menandakan dia seorang pemalu..gigitan bibir bawahnya yang sangat gugup,,aku ingin mencium bibirnya..I want He Is Mine"bisik seorang namja yang sedang bergumam sendiri..namja itu bernama Suho yang tengah duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat fokus pada namja yang bernama Lay..

Setelah Luhan,D.O,Baekhyun & Lay memperkenalkan diri,guru pun mempersilahkan mereka duduk di bangku yang masih kosong..Luhan duduk didepan D.O dan disampingnya Lay, D.O duduk di samping Baekhyun dan dibelakang Luhan,Baekhyun duduk disamping D.O dan dibelakang Luhan,sedangkan Lay duduk disamping Luhan di depan D.O & Baekhyun..

_Pelajaran pun dimulai_

.

.

.

.

"_Teng.."_

"_Teng.."_

"_Teng.."_

_Lonceng sekolah pun berbunyi dan menandakan waktu orang berlari berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin,tetapi tidak dengan Luhan,D.O,Baekhyun & Lay yang membawa bekal dari rumah,,mereka memutuskan membawa bekal dari rumah karena makanan & minuman di kantin sangat mahal dan mereka hanya lah orang biasa yang masuk sekolah ini karena talent dan beasiswa..tak lama mereka pun makan bersama di dalam kelas_

.

.

Lay,Baekhyun & Luhan belum selesai menghabiskan bekalnya sementara D.O sudah habis dengan secipat kilat,ia menghabiskan bekal makanan..D.O pun langsung mengambil tisu yang ada di sakunya dan mengelap seluruh makanan yang tersisa di bagian bibir,dagu & pipinya itu..Tak lama D.O pun keluar kelas yang sangat sepi karena orang-orang sibuk berada di kantin.D.O bermaksud ingin membuang tisu ke tempat sampah..tetapi sesuatu terjadi..saat D.O ingin membuang tisu itu ke tempat sampah..seorang namja yang berkulit Tan yang bernama Kai itu memegang bahu D.O dan langsung menyenderkan D.O ke dinding..

"A,,a..Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya D.O dengan gemetaran..

"Kau sangat kotor Kyungsoo,,lihat masih banyak makanan yang tersisa di bibir,dagu & pipimu"Balas Kai dengan evilsmirk nya..

D.O berusaha mendorong Kai,,tetapi Kai langsung menahan kedua tangan D.O,,sontak membuat D.O sangat gemetaran..

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo,,tidak ada orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang disini..Sini,,biar aku bersihkan makanan yang masih ada di bibir,dagu,& pipimu itu"Bisik Kai ditelinga D.O

Tak lama kemudian Kai pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke D.O,,,

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

~~CHU~~

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note: Anyyeonghaseo Annisa imnida ^v^ ,,bangapta..aku author baru disini..hehe mianhe ne kalau typo & kata-katanya Gaje..aku kan belum professional..oh iya..klw ada yg mw teman sama aku…

Facebook: Annisa K-Pop SMtown

Twitter: SehuNisa_EXO

ID LINE : Rafisa1601

Please left review ^^ ,Gamsahabnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : SehuNisa

Tittle : Different Life

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship,YAOI

Cast : -KaiSoo

-HunHan

-Sulay

-ChanBaek

Summary :D.O,Lay,Luhan,dan Baekhyun adalah empat namja yang bisa dibilang kehidupannya sangat sederhana,,tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa diri mereka sedang diincar oleh 4 namja yaitu Kai,Suho,Sehun,dan Chanyeol..keempat namja ini mempunyai derajat yang sama..mungkin bisa dibilang kaum "HOLANG KAYA"..mau tahu next nya?CHENKAID.O..T

Warning:This is chapter 't Like,Don't Read..This is real my mind..Please Don't Plagiat.. ^v^

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

~~CHU~~

.

.

.

.

Kai pun mencium bibir D.O sekilas,,lalu mengeluskan tangannya ke pipi dan dagu D.O bermaksud membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada pada dagu,dan pipi D.O..Saat Kai mengeluskan punggung tangannya ke pipi D.O,ia pun terdiam seperti patung,wajahnya memerah..dan matanya pun membulat…

"Gwenchanayo?"Tanya Kai dengan suara lembutnya

"Ne,,gwenchana"Balas D.O sambil mendorong Kai menjauh darinya…D.O pun segera masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya..

"Museun Irisijyeo?"Tanya Luhan ke D.O sambil meminum minumannya

"A,,a,,aniya,,gwenchanayo"Balas D.O dengan terbata-bata

"Makannya cepat dikit.."Ucap Lay ke Baekhyun

"Ne,,arra.."Balas Baekhyun,dan tak lama Baekhyun pun makan dengan cepat,,bukan, bukan cepat,tetapi makannya seperti orang akhirnya ...

"Eokh,,okh,,eokh"Baekhyun pun tersedak,,dengan segera Baekhyun pun mengobarak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari minuman..

"Ini,,minumlah"Seorang namja yang bertubuh tinggi,berparas tampan memberikan sebuah minuman untuk itu bernama Chanyeol

"Ini,,ambillah"Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu memberikan minuman ke Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan langsung meminum minuman yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun

"Gumawo"Ucap Baekhyun setelah meminum minuman yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya

"Ne,,lainkali jangan makan terlalu cepat,bisa-bisa kau tersedak seperti ini lagi"nasehat Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Ne arra,tapi tadi aku jadi makannya cepat,karena Lay yang menyuruhku untuk makannya lebih cepat"Balas Baekhyun sambil melirikkan matanya pada Lay

"Mwo?kenapa salahkan aku?aku kan cuma menasihati kalau kau makannya lebih cepat sedikit,kau tahu Luhan,aku dan D.o sudah selesai makan tinggal kau saja,kau juga makannya jangan terlalu berlebihan,,kau makan seperti dikejar maling"Jelas Lay pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Kya..kau yang menyuruhku tadi makannya cepat"teriak Baekhyun

"Tapi aku kan tidak menyuruhmu makan seperti dikejar maling"bentak Lay

"Sudah,,sudah..daripada aku disini terus pusing mndengarkan penjelasan kalian yang mana yang benar yang mana yang salah,lebih baik aku ke kantin saja mencari minuman"Omel Luhan dan segera beranjak dari bangkunya

"Kau mau kemana Luhan?"Tanya D.O

"aku mau ke kantin mencari minuman"balas Luhan

"Bukannya,,tadi kau sudah minum?sampai air yang di tempat minummu habis!"Tanya D.O sambil memegang tempat minuman Luhan

"Ne,,aku kepedasan setelah memakan kimchi buatan eommaku..kau tahu rasanya sangat pedas"Balas Luhan ,dan tak lama beranjak pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada di kelas.

.

.

.

_Sesampainya di Kantin_

.

.

"_Teng"_

"_Teng"_

"_Teng"_

Lonceng sekolah pun berbunyi,,semua siswa pun pergi meninggalkan kantin dan menuju kelas masing-masing..

"Aish,,,kenapa harus masukan?aku kan kepedasan mau beli minum"Decak Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya iya pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli minuman dan kembali menuju kelas

.

.

"Luhan…"teriak seorang namja yang berkulit Putih susu yang berhasil membuat Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan menghentikan aktivitas langkahnya menuju itu bernama Sehun,,kini Sehun sedang berlari menuju Luhan

"Ne, Museun Irisijyeo?"Tanya Luhan pada Sehun

"Jalan ke kelas sama-sama yuk!"Ajak Sehun ke Luhan

"A~ne.."Balas Luhan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas

"Aishh..Suho kemana?tadi dia mau minuman ini juga"Cibir Sehun sambil berjalan dengan irama langkah yang sama seperti Luhan dan memegang 2 minuman yang berada di tangannya..

"Museun Irisijyeo?"Tanya Luhan

"Tadi saat aku membeli minuman,Suho juga mau minuman sepertiku..tapi setelah kubelikan minuman dia lari entah kemana"Jelas Sehun pada Suho

"Oh…"Balas Luhan pada Sehun sambil meggembungkan pipinya berharap Sehun memberikan minuman padanya,karena saat ini Luhan sangat kepedasan setelah memakan kimchi buatan eommanya..

Sehun pun melihat Luhan sedang menggembungkan pipinya,,menambah kesan imut di wajah Luhan,Luhan semakin menarik di mata Sehun..Sehun pun mengerti apa maksud Luhan menggembungkan pipinya yang imut itu,,tanpa basa-basi Sehun pun memberikan satu minumannya pada Luhan

"Ambillah,,,"Ucap Sehun seraya memberikan 1 minumannya pada Luhan

"Jinjja?kau memberikannya padaku?bukankah kau beli untuk Suho?"Balas Luhan

"Ne,,habisnya Suho pergi jadi aku memberikannya padamu"Balas Sehun

"Gumawo,,ne"Ucap Luhan sambil mengambil minuman yang diberikan Sehun dan meminumnya langsung

Saat Luhan minum dengan asyiknya,,ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikanoleh seorang Sehun yang disampingnya..Sehun pun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan minum dengan asyiknya dan memutuskan juga meminum minuman yang ada 1 di tangannya itu…Luhan dan Sehun pun bersama-sama melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya,,burung-burung beterbangan di langit kembali ke sarangnya,,jalanan macet oleh mobil-mobil karena ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk sebagian orang pulang dari kerja..Begitu juga dengan…

.

"_Teng"_

"_Teng"_

"_Teng"_

_Lonceng sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktunya pulang,,semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan segera menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah terbuka.._

_._

_._

"Lay,,kajja kita pulang.."Seru Luhan

"Ne,,kita pulang sama-sama,,iya kan Baekhyun?"Ucap D.O sambil menyikut pelan Baekhyun

"A~aa,,ne…"Balas Baekhyun sambil merapikan eyelinernya…

"Kau ini eyeliner terus yang diurusin..ckckckck"Cibir Luhan

"Haha…namanya juga Baekhyun,,dia kan memang suka eyeliner..oh mianhe,,aku tak bisa pulang bersama kalian"Ucap Lay

"Waeyo?"Luhan,D.O,dan Baekhyun pun berteriak bersamaan dengan mata membulat,,seketika itu juga aktifitas Baekhyun merapikan eyelinernya pun terhenti..

"Aigooo,,kalian ini kompak sekali menanyakannya..aku mau beli buku"Balas Lay

"oh,,ne..kalau pergi ke toko buku aku tidak mau ikut,,aku maunya pergi ke kedai Bubbletea"Ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kukira mau pergi ke toko kosmetik,,kalau ke toko kosmetik aku ikut..soalnya aku mau beli eyeliner"Sahut Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya merapikan eyeliner

"Aku ikut,,ne!soalnya aku mau beli buku resep masakan"Seru D.O

"Aniya,,kau jangan ikut..nanti kau mengambil buku resep masakan beberapa buah,,dan menyuruhku membayarnya"potong Lay

"Aku akan mengambil 1 buku saja kok"Balas D.O dengan suara memelasnya

"Aniya,,tapi nanti tetap saja aku yang membayarkan bukumu itu kan walau hanya 1 buku saja"Balas Lay dengan nada suara yang malas

"Hehe,,,mianhe"Sahut D.O sambil terkekeh pelan

"Yasudah,,aku,Baekhyun dan D.O pergi pulang ne..Anyyeong"Seru Luhan sambil berjalan pulang melangkahkan kakinya bersama Baekhyun dan D.O

"Anyyeong"Balas Lay dan beranjak pergi mencari toko buku..

Lay pun berjalan sendirian menyusuri daerah Cheongdamdong untuk mencari toko buku..melawan angin yang berhembus kuat dan dingin..Lay masih tetap kuat mencari toko buku,,dan pada akhirnya ia pun menemukan toko buku,,Lay pun segera masuk ke dalam toko buku itu..

.

Saat di toko buku ada 1 buku yang sangat menarik perhatian Lay,,Lay pun menghampiri dan hendak mengambil buku yang sangat menarik perhatiannya itu..Pada saat Lay hendak mengambil buku itu…

"Maaf,,buku ini tidak dijual lagi,karena sudah ada yang memesan buku ini dan ingin menjadikan buku ini sebagai kado"Ucap seorang pelayan toko buku

"Jinjja?masih ada buku seperti ini lagi?"Tanya Lay

"Maaf,buku nya hanya tinggal ini saja,,jadi tidak ada lagi buku seperti ini"Balas pelayan toko buku

"Berikan saja buku itu padanya.."Ucap seorang namja yang berwajah Angelic dan nada suara yang damai dibalik tubuh Lay,,namja itu bernama Suho

"Mwo?"Tanya Lay dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang

"Ne,,ambil saja buku itu.."Sahut Suho

"Tapi kan buku itu.."Balas Lay

"Gwenchana..ambil saja buku itu,,aku juga bisa mencari buku lain untuk dijadikan kado"Potong Suho

Lay pun mengambil buku yang sangat diinginkannya itu dan langsung membayarnya ke kasir..

"Ini uangnya"Ucap Lay sambil memberikan uangnya pada Kasir

"Oh,terimakasih,,tapi uangnya ambil saja kembali"Sang kasir berbicara sambil mengembalikan uang yang diberikan Lay

"Tapi,,kenapa?"Tanya Lay dengan wajah heran

"Buku ini tadi sudah dibayar oleh namja itu"Balas sang kasir sambil menunjukkan arah tangannya pada sesosok namja yang mulai keluar dari pintu toko buku yang bernama Suho

"Oh,,gumawo"Lay pun berterimakasih dan segera berjalan menghampiri Suho

"Kau yang disana!"teriak Lay

Suara Lay yang nyaring mampu memecahkan hembusan angin dingin yang kuat,berhasil membuat Suho menoleh ke belakang dan menghampiri Lay sedang terdiam setelah berteriak

"Mwo?"Tanya Suho sambil mengampiri Lay

"Gumawo,kau sudah membayarkan buku ini"Balas Lay seraya menunujukkan buku yang baru saja hendak dibayarnya di kasir tapi tidak jadi

"A~~a,,ne..gwenchana"Balas Suho sambil membentuk sebuah ukiran tersenyum di wajah Angelicnya..

.

.

.

BRUKKK

.

.

.

"Lay,,lay…gwencahanayo?lay…lay…"Suho pun berusaha kuat membangunkan Lay yang sedang pingsan

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : mianhe ne kalau typo & kata-katanya Gaje..aku kan belum professional..oh iya aku mau bikin ff oneshoot,genrenya sad first,tapi happy ending..ak mw bkin 4 org bgusnya castnya siapa yah?kasih aku saran dong!

Please left Review ^^


End file.
